epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Animatronic Goofy
Animatronic Goofy is a robot dog modeled after the real Goofy. He was one of the first characters to have been confirmed for Epic Mickey in concept art. In the game, Oswald had the Mad Doctor make an animatronic version of him as a friend for him before the events of the game (as with Donald and Daisy Duck). He appears in OsTown and has a mission, like Donald and Daisy, involving the recovery of his parts, which for him are in Tomorrow City. There are several original characters in the game (one of them being called Tiki Sam) that has a similar appearance to Goofy. This may be a reference to Goofy's everyman cartoons from the 1940s and 1950s in which many Goofy-like characters appeared. He is voiced by Bill Farmer. ''Epic Mickey'' Created by Oswald, who has always envied Mickey's life and friends, the Animatronic Goofy has been designed to clean different places in Wasteland. With a hoover, he managed to do his duty with a smile. Unfortunately, when Animatronic Goofy was doing his work at Tomorrow City, the Mad Doctor and his Beetleworx army dismantled him and so, his parts were strewn in the city. His head is contained in some kind of machine, in front of the fountain in OsTown. Mickey Mouse and Gus the Gremlin, searching for access to Oswald's den, meet Goofy, who reveals his story to them and asks them to find his parts. Finally, Mickey found/didn't find all the dog's parts and the robot could/couldn't return cheerfully to his duties. Then (only if he has given the parts), Mickey could go inside Ortensia's house and find her locket. After he leaves the house, Goofy reveals his anxiety concerning her absence. In the Good Ending, Goofy is seen cleaning up Ostown, vacuuming in Ortensia's garden. In the Bad Ending, he is shown being sad, due to not having his body, as one of the window shutters outside Mickey's house falls off of its hinge in the distance. Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Animatronic Goofy reappears in the sequel to the first game. Mickey once again meets him in Ostown where he is sent flying by an explosion caused by three overcharged Thinner pumps. After he crashes to the floor and explains the situation, he realizes he didn't understand how Prescott told him to fix them, and so asks Mickey and Oswald to do it how Jamface told him. With that, he introduces the Fairy Sketch to the team. After finishing Episode 1 - A Family Reunion, he asks Mickey to go where the Thinner was pumped to so they can retrieve the parts of Oswald's statue; if Mickey finds the two heads for the statue, he has the choice to restore the Oswald statue or change it to Mickey's statue. Also, Oswald can make a statue of both him and Mickey (if they found both heads) by talking to Prescott's replacement in the Gag Factory and giving him some Scrap Metal. Mickey will get the achievement for doing this, along with Seth's garden quest with the decision of both Mickey and Oswald's heads made in the garden. Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland '' ''"Mickey Mouse has a couple of intrepid pals who don't seem to have anything better to do than share his adventures, so why not Oswald? That was certainly the Lucky Rabbit's thinking when he cobbled together spare animatronic parts and fashioned his very own versions of Donald Duck and the inimitable Goofy. Sure, they look kind of creepy, but their mechanical hearts are in the right place (or at least pretty close; Goofy's heart might be closer to where his kidney should be, and you don't wanna know where his brain is.) And yeah, they know they're not the originals. But that doesn't make them any less devoted to Oswald, and always ready for whatever misadventure he has in mind!" '('Animatronic Goofy's Tales of Wasteland profile) Animatronic Goofy is a character in the ''Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland'' digicomics. These comics are a prequel to Epic Mickey and take place before the Thinner Disaster. He helps Oswald and Animatronic Donald in their struggle to clean the Clock Tower in "Clock Tower Cleaners" and joins Oswald in his dare with Pete (together with Donald) to stay a night in Lonesome Manor in "One Scary Night". Epic Mickey: The Graphic Novel In this retelling of the story of the first game, Animatronic Goofy has been absorbed by the Shadow_Blot since the beginning of the story, and appears as one of the Lost Characters, along with Animatronic Daisy. This change may have been made in order to simplify the plot of the game. Goofy's Parts Animatronic Goofy's parts were hidden in Tomorrow City. The locations are as follows: *1. Hidden behind a wall in the "Raise the Notilus" level. It's on the opposite wall of one of the gear towers, Mickey will have to use Thinner. *2. Defeat the Slobber mini-boss with Paint. The chest with the part will be revealed. *3. Reactivate that cargo-car ride (Thin the farther floor from the entrance to reveal a path to a hidden room. Paint the gears back in then spin the center one.) Platform on the cars to the other edge.The chest is right there. *4. The "preview camera" for the Rocket Ship area will automatically show Mickey where it is. Use one of the big pods to reach it (Thin the big pod and jump inside). Quotes *''"Gawrsh, hello, Mickey!"'' *''"Are those what I think they are? Yup! My parts!"'' *''"Thanks, Mickey! I can back to work, now. And boy, this place could use some cleanin'." '' *"Gawrsh, Your statues look great up there! I wish I thought of that." Gallery Screen Shot 2017-03-22 at 1.40.19 PM.png Animatronic Goofy.png|Main art Goofy-in-em-2.png|Animatronic Goofy in Epic Mickey 2 captured from one of the previews for the game. Animatron Goofy! Epic Mickey 2.jpg|Animatronic Goofy with Oswald and Mickey Close-up Epic-mickey-5-goofy.jpg|A sketch of Animatronic Goofy in the early stages. Anima goofy.jpg|Model IMG_0351.JPG|Early model of Animatronic Goofy 032c4d dced020ab200abd361feac806946a2cb.jpg|Promotional render. Sad,.jpeg|Animatronic Goofy in the Bad Ending, Looks so sad seeing him depressed... Textureless.png|A textureless Goofy. Trivia *If Mickey misses one of Goofy's parts, don't worry. They will be on sale at the Emporium for 1,000 E-Tickets each. On a similar note he's missing his right arm, and oddly enough it doesn't bother in any way. *Repairing Goofy will allow access into Ortensia's house. This opens the option of selling the locket inside for a lot of E-tickets or giving it to Oswald for a Health Expansion. Repairing him also earns Mickey the "Animatronic Goofy" pin. *Though the suggestion in the games is that Oswald had the Mad Doctor build him his animatronic companions, the Tales of Wasteland profile claims that it was Oswald who built Goofy "out of animatronic spare parts". The comics also show Goofy to have always had one arm, though the original idea behind the design was most likely that he had lost that part irreparably in the Blot Wars. *Oswald claims Goofy's vacuum foot was all his idea. *The real Goofy makes an appearance in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion. *There was a concept that Goofy would have a dark brown jacket, ripped shoes, and he would have the nose of Zero from The Nightmare Before Christmas. In said concept, it would have been his left arm missing as opposed to the right arm as seen in the final game. *Although if Mickey couldn't/didn't repaired Goofy in the first game, he will appear in one piece again in the sequel, meaning that he recovered his parts in canon. *Despite Animatronic Goofy being obviously goofy and clumsy, he somehow made the pulling device that was used to bring the Notilus up. It is actually consistent with Goofy's personality in the Floyd Gottfredson comic strips, as he would sometimes invent amazing devices even though if one asks him how he did it all he can answer is, "Well, I put the pieces together with a screwdriver" or something similar. *After you destroy the Bloticles in Ostown, he says he should install Paint and Thinner sprayers on his hands. Notice he said HANDS even though he has one arm. it:Pippo Animatronico Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Robots Category:Beetleworx Category:Allies Category:Dogs Category:OsTown Category:Epic Mickey 2 Characters Category:Epic Mickey Characters Category:Epic Mickey Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two